La lluvia que purificaba
by mariaana07
Summary: La guerra acaba de terminar. ¿Qué rumbo tomarán las vidas de los personajes ahora? La guerra trae dolor, pero consigo aprendizajes. Todos han aprendido algo en esta batalla... y todos querrán cambiar. Expresarse, decir lo que sienten, sincerarse. Sakura y Sasuke finalmente tendrán que aclararse. One-Shot. ¡Feliz mes SasuSaku!


**One shot dedicado a las chicas del Grupo de Naruto . Criaturas inquebrantables, graciosas, divertidas, increíblemente inteligentes y hermosas a la vez. Gracias por la compañía que me hacen cuando estoy sola en las tardes, gracias por escucharme cuando quiero quejarme, cuando quiero descargarme o cuando necesito simplemente ser una fangirl de la pareja que tanto amo. ¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! El fic fue escrito pensado en aportarle algo :)**

**¡Las quiero, bitches! **

**Los demás espero que lo disfruten. Basado en los sucesos inmediatos del manga... Tardé en subirlo, pero sé que vale la pena. Me gustó como quedó, aunque ustedes ya me dirán sus opiniones.**

**Es bastante difícil escribir a Sasuke últimamente, porque no se sabe qué esperar del todo. Entonces uno trata de aproximarse lo más que puede :D **

* * *

**La lluvia que purificaba.**

Todos estaban felices, sonriendo, gritando, alzando manos.

La escena era incomparable, las bajas innumerables. Las pérdidas jamás serían olvidadas. Esa guerra permanecería en sus memorias por un largo tiempo… por la eternidad. Formaba parte de su historia ahora.

Los cuerpos de muchos yacían en el suelo. Algunos heridos, otros muertos.

El cielo había permanecido gris por mucho tiempo, pero era recién ahora que comenzaba a llover. El agua recorría los cuerpos de aquellos ninjas, tanto de los que estaban de pie como los que estaban tirados, y los limpiaba. Purificaba. Eximía de sangre, aunque la muerte y el dolor permanecerían allí por siempre, marcados en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes.

La lluvia había llegado con la victoria. Una victoria que había costado sudor y sangre, una en la cual todos habían participado, todos habían tenido importancia en mayor o menor medida.

Ellos ya no estaban. Madara y Obito eran parte del pasado ahora. Los hokages revividos, junto con la alianza habían podido detenerlos finalmente. Ya se habían ido al mundo de los muertos nuevamente quienes pertenecían a él, y consigo se llevaron a aquellos dos grandes enemigos. A un gran precio, a un gran sufrimiento… pero lo lograron

Ino corrió a los brazos de Shikamaru, sollozando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de revisar al último herido, de curarlos a todos.

—Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de nosotros, Ino —le decía él, sonriéndole. Ella respondió a sus palabras apretujándolo más y mojando su hombro de lágrimas. Lágrimas mezcladas entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

Chouji llegó al poco tiempo, abrazándolos también. Levantándolos por los aires a ambos.

—¡Esto merece ser festejado con una gran cena! —exclamaba entre risas, mientras sus dos compañeros trataban de respirar entre sus fuertes y anchos brazos.

—Ya Chouji, suéltanos —le pedía Ino entre risas.

Cuando se reincorporó, la rubia no pudo hacer más que observar el panorama. Observar las caras de felicidad de todos, el logro que habían acometido… la supervivencia del mundo ninja que había estado al borde del precipicio apenas unas horas antes.

Y entre todos esos rostros, vio uno muy conocido. Parado a varios metros de distancia, de perfil.

Serio, pálido, perdido. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué esperaba?

—Sai… —susurró, contemplándolo en silencio. Pero de pronto él viró sus pupilas a ella, quien se sobresaltó. Sus reflejos eran demasiado increíbles.

Lo dudó, pero luego le sonrió y caminó decidida a él. Sai permanecía expectante a su llegada, sin expresión aparente en el rostro… como siempre, claro.

—¿Ino…? —le preguntó al verla frente a frente.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No estás feliz de que hayamos terminado de una vez? —le preguntó ella, observándolo curiosa.

Él no le contestó. Cerró sus ojos un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

Ino frunció el ceño con confusión y lo siguió mirando sin comprender.

—¿Te sientes mal? Puedo revisarte si quier… —Sai la interrumpió.

—Se ven felices —le dijo, finalmente.

Ino no comprendió al principio, pero luego siguió la mirada de Sai y entendió todo: Se refería al antiguo equipo siete, reunido metros más lejos.

—Ya veo… ¿era eso? ¿Te molesta que te aparten?

—No —le respondió él secamente—. De hecho… creo que lo merecen —finalizó, suspirando.

—¿Entonces… qué pasa? —le preguntó, aún confundida.

Sai viró su cabeza a ella, mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Quisiera tener lo mismo que ellos tienen ahora —le confesó, sorprendiéndola.

Ella calló unos segundos, pero luego le sonrió de la manera más amigable que pudo salirle.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro con cariño, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—No estarás solo, Sai. Nunca estarás solo —le dijo, mirándolo con ternura.

Él no supo qué contestar, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a tanta… amabilidad de una chica así. Aún era difícil para él poder reaccionar, expresarse, sentir. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Aún en el asombro, ella le tomó la mano desprevenidamente, sacándolo totalmente de lugar. Lo llevó con ella a donde estaba su equipo, sin parar de sonreír y con un leve pero notorio rubor en las mejillas.

—Ven con nosotros, vamos —le decía ella con una alegría incomparable.

Él simplemente la siguió, sin poder evitar que una diminuta pero absolutamente sincera sonrisa se posara en sus labios, y que un extraño bombeo rápido del corazón le galopara en el pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía allí?

Más allá, no tan lejos, Tenten estaba sentada al lado de él… del cadáver de su compañero. De su amigo.

Todos estaban felices, incluidos los grandes Hyuga. Pero al mismo tiempo, todos ellos guardaban respeto y cierto silencio alrededor de aquel notable miembro del clan que acababa de fallecer.

La morocha de los rodetes permanecía sentada a su lado, sonriéndole de manera melancólica, tomándole la mano, esperando a que trajeran las camillas para llevarlo a él junto con todos los que habían caído en la lucha.

No podía irse de su lado. Sería la última vez que podría tocarlo.

—Él te tenía un gran aprecio, Tenten —le decía Lee, acercándose a ella con la misma sonrisa de la muchacha. Le tocó el hombro, intentando consolarla.

—También a ti, Lee… —le respondió la chica en un susurro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, pero con los minutos que pasaban la sonrisa de ambos se fue desdibujando hasta transformarse en una de dolor.

—No entiendo por qué… —musitó la chica, tragando saliva.

—Fue por nosotros, por todos nosotros —le añadió Lee, sabiendo a qué iba su frase.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé… pero yo lo quería, ¿sabes? —le contestó, mirando el rostro de Neji... acariciándolo suavemente. Deslizando la yema de uno de sus dedos por su mejilla… que todavía permanecía cálida y suave. Lee sonrió.

—Lo sé, Tenten.

—No, no sabes —le interrumpió ella, resbalando varias lágrimas por sus mejillas—. Fue más que quererlo. Él era para mí… era… yo… —tartamudeaba entre sollozos, a lo que Lee volvió a tocarle el hombro.

—Creo que él lo sabía, Tenten —intentó calmarla, comprendiéndolo todo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Por qué? Siempre fui demasiado cobarde para decírselo…

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Lee se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos, y ella hizo lo mismo. Le sonrió de la manera más cariñosa que pudo hacerlo, y luego abrió la boca para hablar.

—Él sentía lo mismo por ti, Tenten. Yo veía cómo te miraba, cómo te trataba siempre, cómo se preocupaba y te cuidaba —finalizó, haciéndola romper en llanto.

Ambos se abrazaron, y permanecieron así hasta que apareció Guy y se unió a ellos en su dolor.

Los tres tendrían que aprender a vivir con la decisión de Neji de dar su vida para salvar a Naruto…. para salvar la guerra. Pero si de algo estaban seguros era de que aquello no era Neji… aquello sólo era un cuerpo, no era nada. El verdadero Neji estaba con ellos, abrazándolos también.

Hinata los observaba desde algunos metros más lejos. No quería interrumpir, de hecho nadie del clan Hyuga fue a molestarlos. Ese momento les pertenecía a ellos tres.

Ella pensaba en todo lo que habían perdido esa guerra, en todas las bajas, en las familias destruidas, en el dolor. En las heridas que nunca sanarían.

Pero luego miró a su alrededor y contempló la felicidad, la nueva unión del mundo.

—Es irónico, ¿no, Hyuga? —escuchó de una voz, detrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose por la manera extraña de aparecer de ese hombre.

—Kakashi-san —le dijo ella con su voz fina y delicada. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Lucía cansado, hastiado. Pero aliviado… él había podido lidiar con su pasado. Finalmente había hecho las paces con ese oscuro y doloroso pasado. De alguna manera había podido sobrevivir a Obito… lo había detenido. A él le correspondía hacerlo. Sólo a él, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Es irónico que algo tan cruel como una guerra pueda causar tanto dolor como alegría al mismo tiempo —le comentó, con su mirada pérdida en la multitud—. Obsérvalos sonreír. El resultado de esta guerra ha sido tan catastrófico como gratificante… Nos hizo fuertes a todos. Nos unió en el dolor. Estos lazos jamás podrán destruirse —finalizó, suspirando en la reflexión.

Ella lo miraba boquiabierta, sorprendida. Él era tan sabio. Había vivido tanto. Su mirada lucía vieja a pesar de que él no lo era.

Luego le sonrió, feliz de escuchar su reflexiva calma.

—El mundo se unificó por completo. Fue gracias a todos… pero también a Naruto-kun. Jamás se rindió, por nadie. Él… luchó por sus ideales, y logró que todos lo siguiéramos —añadió la peliazul a sus palabras.

Él la miró, y aunque tenía la máscara, ella podía ver que sonreía.

—Naruto sólo es un humano, Hinata. Un humano de un linaje muy poderoso con un monstruo dentro suyo, pero un humano al fin y al cabo —le dijo, sorprendiéndola—. Él tiene una voluntad del fuego increíble, pero cuando ese fuego se estaba extinguiendo fuiste tú quien lo encendió.

Ella se sonrojó y asombró bastante ante sus palabras.

—No, yo, él… —Kakashi la interrumpió.

—No seas modesta, Hyuga. No sé qué hubiera pasado en ese momento de dudas, de no ser por ti —finalizó, dando la vuelta y dejándola absorta.

Ella sentía el pecho galopándola, la presión subiéndole. No había reflexionado acerca de lo que había provocado en Naruto, aunque sí estaba convencida de que él le daba fuerzas todo el tiempo.

Observaba en silencio la espalda de aquel extraño hombre que acababa de hablarle, aquel cabello gris revoloteado por el viento, sus ropas rasgadas, las heridas superficiales, la sangre.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó una voz chillona y totalmente reconocible.

Hinata pegó un salto de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios con esa fuerza, tan cerca suyo. Estaba tan concentrada en lo anterior que ni siquiera lo había visto.

—¡Naruto-kun! —le dijo, mirándolo ofuscada.

Él sonreía de par en par. Ya no tenía ese chakra asombroso rodeándolo, ahora era el Naruto normal, el de siempre. Acababa de tener su última conversación con Minato, con todos los kages. Acababan de irse nuevamente. Estaba feliz, descansado al fin. Todo había terminado… o quizás todo comenzaba, dependiendo de quién lo viera.

Naruto sonreía al principio, pero luego su sonrisa se fue desdibujando a una un poco más triste, observando a lo lejos llorar al equipo de Neji.

—Siento mucho lo de tu primo, Hinata —le dijo, casi en un susurro, sin mirarla y con los parpados caídos.

Ella se dio vuelta a ver lo mismo que él, en silencio, pero luego de un rato decidió hablar.

—No… no lo digas —le dijo ella con seguridad. La misma seguridad con que le había hablado en aquel momento, aquel momento en que él necesitaba confianza.

Naruto podía sentir esa tonalidad segura de voz llegarle a la nuca, bajarlo a tierra.

—Neji nunca hubiera querido oírte decir que lo sentías. Estoy segura de que, de poder repetir su muerte por ti, él simplemente lo haría sin arrepentirse, Naruto-kun —culminó con una sonrisa sincera, dejándolo boquiabierto nuevamente.

—Tú siempre estás dándome valor, Hinata —le respondió luego de un momento él, entre risas.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡No, no es así…! ¡Eres tú quien me da…! —trató de defenderse, pero un sorpresivo gesto la hizo detenerse.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

…Naruto la estaba abrazando. La estaba apretujando contra su cuerpo, con la calidad y ternura más grande existente. Se sentía tan bien que olvidó por completo lo que iba a decirle. Sentía paz, mucha paz.

—Gracias… gracias por ser quien eres para mí —le susurró al oído, sencillamente. Ella abrió sus ojos de manera inconmensurable, paralizada. Pero después sonrió, se calmó… la paz reinó en ella, y le correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Naruto-kun… no tienes que agradecérmelo… —le murmuró.

—Nadie me ama como tú lo haces. Eres importante para mí —finalizó, presionando sus brazos más contra su cintura, atrayéndola más que antes.

…Y ella simplemente le dejó hacerlo.

—Ese estúpido —decía Sakura, observándolos a lo lejos, sonriendo contenta y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Va diciendo que soy la novia a su padre sólo para fastidiarme. Después la abraza a ella de esa manera… creo que está claro con quién quiere estar, ¿no? —finalizaba, volteando a mirarlo.

Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que era él. Que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra de esa manera a él. ¿Qué demonios? Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Llegó, lucharon. Se protegieron y cuidaron mutuamente sin siquiera decirse una palabra… pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado. O más bien, en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al menos Naruto había tenido un poco más de tiempo que ella para digerir la verdad. Ella se había enterado de todo de una manera demasiado rápida, ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionarlo cuando lo vio llegar, a pesar de desconocer totalmente los motivos que lo habían llevado a actuar de esa manera antes…

Simplemente le había bastado para verlo ahí, con ellos, para saber que algo había cambiado… o que de algo no estaba enterada.

Era rápida, muy rápida. Pero en realidad era algo más lo que la había llevado a confiar en él. En no correrle la cara. En sonreírle y sonrojarse al tenerlo a su lado protegiéndola. Una verdad tan grande como innegable…

En fin… después de la batalla, no pudo evitar preguntárselo a Naruto. Y él, a su manera, velozmente, le explicó lo que sucedió.

Todo tuvo que procesarlo en minutos, entenderlo, entender a la aldea, entender a su familia y por último, entender a Sasuke. Pero a pesar de todo… eso no importaba.

No sentía que, a pesar de que debería, le importara en absoluto. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era la lluvia deslizándose por su piel sudorosa y lastimada, llena de tierra y polvo. Sentía la frescura, la limpieza. Era renovable. Era una señal, una expresión de nuevos tiempos…

Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás… de seguir adelante. De olvidar, perdonar. Porque el mejor perdón es el olvido, y la única manera de olvidar es mirando hacia delante.

Ya no más dolor. No más tortura. Era suficiente de sangre. Aquella guerra había sido suficiente. La había hecho madurar más de lo que ya había madurado. La había cambiado en todo sentido… incluso después de la muerte de su maestra, de Tsunade… ya ni siquiera tendrían el mismo hokage. Todo sería diferente ahora.

Sasuke no le contestó, pero le dedicó una mirada silenciosa y oscura. Extraña, profunda, misteriosa. Ese era su estilo.

Ella no sabía qué decirle. Ya habían luchado, habían interactuado en la lucha, pero… ahora todo era calma, ¿qué decir, qué hacer? ¿Qué seguía?

Pero sus labios estaban inquietos, extraños. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, conocía cada centímetro de su rostro como para poder descifrarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lucía inquieto. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su mirada era dura pero a la vez blanda, y la dirigía a ella. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Entonces ocurrió. Lo vio caminar hacia ella, romper esos escasos cinco o cuatro metros que los separaban, sin parar de mirarla. Sus ojos negros brillaban, sus labios temblaban sutil, muy sutilmente. Su piel blanca estaba manchada de heridas y restos de la batalla, pero relucía ante los leves rayos de luz que se abrían paso entre las nubes grises y lluviosas.

De todas maneras caminaba seguro, con confianza, como siempre lo había hecho. Su porte era firme, eso no había cambiado en absoluto.

Sus músculos se movían simultánea y armoniosamente con su cuerpo. Su espalda ancha era dirigida por los hombros, aquellos fuertes hombros. Sasuke había cambiado… pero ello permanecía igual.

Su cuerpo era grande, fuerte. Ya no era tan bajo, tampoco tan delgado, pero su firmeza, su equilibrio físico permanecía intacto.

Pero tuvo que dejar de contemplarlo, porque había llegado a ella.

Respiraba por la boca, lo vio morderse un instante muy pequeño el labio inferior, y luego seguir mirándola. Todo ello era demasiado para ella.

Y finalmente… finalmente esos labios se abrieron.

—Sakura… respecto a esa vez, yo… —él pareció no poder seguir más allá de esa oración. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué usaba esa tonalidad en su dura y fría voz, de repente semi fracturada? El corazón de Sakura corría kilómetros sin su consentimiento.

Una ráfaga tremenda de recuerdos pasaron por su mente y se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Muchos de esos recuerdos eran dolorosos, horribles. Pero luego los entendió. Algo la bloqueó. Una puerta del pasado se cerró, y con ella quedaron encerrados todos esos recuerdos tortuosos.

"_Olvidar el pasado. Seguir adelante". _Ello implicaba desterrar eso de su mente. Ese momento tan difícil en que estuvo a punto, a sólo centímetros de matarlo…y él a ella.

—Sasuke-kun, detente. No hace falta —le dijo, o le suplicó casi, sin inmutar su tono fijo de voz, seguro.

Él abrió levemente sus ojos, visiblemente sorprendido para ella. Los dos se miraban. Sus miradas se entreveraban en el aire.

Parecía que ese momento acababa de congelarse. Sakura solamente estaba concentrada en él, en ese ser.

El silencio fue de segundos o quizás minutos… fuera como fuera, la mente de Sakura no estaba tranquila del todo. Porque había algo que tenía que decirle que contenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Algo que, ingenuamente, muchas veces intentó cambiar. Convencerse de que sentía lo contrario o que sentía lo mismo por otra persona, cuando en realidad simplemente se mentía a sí misma. La lógica le gritaba que desterrara aquello. Se lo rogaba.

Pero su corazón susurraba la verdad desde un cajón oscuro, y se la susurraba tan claro que muchas noches no podía dormir y se quedaba contemplando la media luna hasta el amanecer.

—Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos —sentenció finalmente con un pequeño sonrojo, y el alivio se abrió paso en su pecho.

"_La verdad te hará libre"_, aquella frase era acertada en todo sentido de la palabra. Él la miró, claramente sorprendido por la seguridad con la que le hablaba.

—¿Tú… después de todo este tiempo…? —le preguntó, desconcertado. En su mente aún permanecía intacto el recuerdo de aquella noche. La noche que la dejó. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si podía recordar las tardes enteras de entrenamiento ofuscándose la mente con venganza, y las noches de soledad en aquellas cuevas desoladas y frías, dónde su mente sólo podía divagar.

Había tratado ya de eliminar sus lazos, de cortar sus relaciones pasadas, de borrar de su mente aquella aldea ridícula que poco o nada lo entendía. Pero era imposible. Había imágenes, sentimientos que iban solos a su mente, que llegaban sin pedir permiso. No podía quitarlos.

Esas benditas y solitarias noches donde recordaba la aldea, su vida allí… y la última persona que habló con él dentro de ella. Y lo que le dijo. Lo que le ofreció y lo que, con mucho dolor, rechazó.

Él nunca había olvidado, sólo había reprimido. Y aquello salió con toda sus fuerzas cuando esclareció su mente después de hablar con Hashirama, y esos sentimientos volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez no ya una noche de soledad, con imágenes sueltas, sino con todas sus fuerzas, como si su mente, cuerpo y alma se retrotrajeran a los doce años.

Podía volver a sentir con todas sus fuerzas esa necesidad de estar con ellos, de luchar espalda a espalda. De protegerla a ella, de cuidarla. Podía darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo, de lo que le había hecho. Pero ella le sonreía igual, y él no la entendía. Hacía que se sintiera peor, que le pesara más la culpa de los errores… de la locura de casi haberla matado.

¿Por qué? Ahora entendía que era a que lo seguía amando. Que no lo odiaba como debería hacerlo, como él mismo se odiaría. Pero no podía parar de preguntarse simplemente… ¿por qué seguía queriéndolo? ¿Por qué seguía esperándolo después de haberla rechazado esa noche e intentado herirla luego, de tantas maneras?

No tenía sentido alguno…

_¿…Pero acaso debía tenerlo…?_

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó, mirándolo con firmeza pero ternura al mismo tiempo. Con aquellas mejillas coloradas, con esa luz en los ojos—. ¿Puedo… hacer algo? —le preguntó, desconcertándolo

¿A qué se refería? No le contestó, pero asintió con la mirada, observándola curioso.

Ella corrió un momento la mirada, pero luego la volvió a él con convicción. Le sonrió levemente, esa sonrisa inocente que después de tantos años continuaba siendo igual.

Movió sus piernas largas y esbeltas, dirigiéndose a pasos seguros a él, acortando toda distancia que los separara. Él simplemente estaba expectante.

Los brazos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a flexionarse frente a él, a extenderse cada vez más cerca de las manos de él, que permanecían estáticas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Abrió sutilmente las palmas de sus manos, y finalmente llegó a las de él. Las tocó suavemente, y las encerró en las suyas luego.

Cerró sus dedos alrededor de sus masculinas palmas que estaban rígidas, duras. Él podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de ella acariciándole con una sutileza y delicadeza tierna, suave. Sus manos eran tan femeninas y hermosas como lo era ella misma… Eran tan fuertes cuando ella quería y a la vez tan frágiles como una rosa.

Ninguno decía nada. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, miraba sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa, con una expresión placida y armónica. Con un tierno e infantil sonrojo bajo los parpados.

Pero él no podía parar de mirarla a ella. Le clavaba los ojos en el rostro, en todo su ser. Miraba, por un lado, aquel extraño rombo que ahora se posaba por su frente y que le quedaba tan bien. Y miraba, por otro lado, su rostro entero. Su piel, sus labios, sus parpados, su cabello rosa. Mucho en ella había madurado, pero otra parte seguía tal y como antes…

Le intrigaba, su cara le era extremadamente curiosa. No podía parar de mirarla, aunque explotara una bomba a su lado su atención estaba completamente enfocada en ella. ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa manera?

—En verdad no has cambiado mucho, Sakura —le dijo, haciéndola levantar la mirada con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

Él apretó más sus manos al verla levantar así los ojos a él. Ahora no era ella quien lo sostenía a él, sino él a ella, intentando mantenerla en su alcance, tal y como si tuviera un miedo inconsciente de que lo soltara… lo dejara ir.

Ella se mostró un poco asombrada ante la reacción instintiva del Uchiha, y no pudo evitar observar sus fuertes manos tomando las suyas.

—Sasuke-kun… —le susurró la mujer— tú… ¿acaso…? —intentó Sakura, pero sus palabras se vieron extrañamente interrumpidas.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sasuke frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertado, mirándola abrir los ojos de repente y lanzar un pequeño gemido. Su boca… ¿qué le caía? ¿Era sangre?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos aún más cuando desvió su atención del rostro petrificado de Sakura y lo dirigió a su pecho.

El filo de una espada se asomaba, atravesándola.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló lentamente— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —volvió a decir esta vez con mucho más furor.

Sakura lo soltó, y antes de que cayera él la tomó y la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, ¿cómo había pasado? ¿Quién le había hecho eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Incluso aunque su guardia estaba baja… ¿cómo pudo acercarse tanto sin que lo percibiera? ¿Por qué a ella?

Sasuke retiró la espada de su pecho con todo el cuidado que pudo y acudió a ella inmediatamente. Se arrodilló desesperado a su lado, tocándole el rostro, tratando de mantener su cuerpo despierto.

—¡Oigan! —gritó, desesperado al verla que no reaccionaba y sus parpados se cerraban cada vez más— ¡Vengan! —repitió.

Todos, que estaban exaltados y festejando, desdibujaron sus sonrisas enseguida al percatarse de aquello. No entendían qué pasaba, ¿acaso la pesadilla despertaba nuevamente?

Naruto e Hinata fueron los primeros en llegar. Ninguno entendía nada.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? —preguntaba Naruto con furia a Sasuke, pero éste lo ignoraba. Su rostro lucía cada vez más venoso y fuera de sí— ¡Oye, Sasuke, háblame! —exigió nuevamente, y nuevamente fue ignorado.

Sasuke observó la espada rápidamente, y se percató enseguida de todas sus cualidades. No era una espada común y corriente… era de Orochimaru.

—¿¡Dónde!? —gritó sacado de sí, levantándose y mirando a todos lados con el sharingan activado— ¿¡Dónde demonios estás, hijo de puta!?

No podía verlo ni percibirlo, eso lo desesperaba aún más. ¿Cómo había podido subestimarlo tanto? Ahora entendía todo. El maldito lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio… atacar cuando la guardia estuviera baja, cuando la guerra hubiera terminado.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas, la lucha había sido tan ardua que ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

—¿¡Por qué ella!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? —cuestionaba todavía totalmente desorbitado, enfurecido, con una tonalidad de voz tan amarga como sacada de quicio.

Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, su voz se escuchó detrás.

—Porque ella es importante para ti, Sasuke-kun… —le explicaba con su morbosa voz.

Sasuke se dio vuelta totalmente embroncado, dispuesto a matarlo.

—Ni siquiera te molestes, alumno —le advirtió con una sonrisa triunfal—. Solamente soy un clon. Tengo mis dos brazos, ¿recuerdas? Ya nada me limita. ¿Por qué esa cara, Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que tú me mataste una vez, aprovechando mi debilidad?

—¿¡Por qué!? —le volvió a cuestionar él— ¿¡Por qué no te vengaste conmigo!?

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza entre risas, mirándolo arrogantemente.

—¿Acaso bromeas? ¿Qué tendría de divertido sólo matarte? Es mucho mejor verte sufrir lentamente. Además me agrada verte perder la cabeza de nuevo… te estabas ablandando demasiado para mi gusto. Quiero asesinarte estando en todo tu esplendor, y sólo lograré eso haciéndote enloquecer nuevamente.

Sasuke rechinaba los dientes a medida que lo escuchaba, los ojos casi se le salían, lo miraba totalmente fuera de sí.

—Solamente le hiciste eso… —comenzó— ¿¡…para jugar con mi mente!? ¿¡Para divertirte!?

Las risotadas de Orochimaru eran inaguantables. Naruto y los demás lo veían con asco y odio, pero no podían hacerle nada. ¿Dónde estaría el real? Ese sólo era un simple clon. Probablemente programado para desintegrarse en unos minutos.

—¿Cómo era que dijo Hashirama-sama…? —preguntó Orochimaru, mirándolo curioso— Ah, claro… "Los Uchihas odian porque aman demasiado" —finalizó, burlándose de él a risotadas enormes. Lo miraba con soberbia, mofándose de la situación.

Sasuke sintió perder totalmente la razón en ese momento. Se abalanzó a él de un salto y trató de tomarlo en sus manos para retorcerle el cuello por sí mismo, incluso aunque fuese sólo un clon. Pero no pudo hacerlo… el cuerpo de Orochimaru se desintegró en el aire.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, atravesándolo torpemente. Algo en la mente se le obstruía, sentía la oscuridad que había sentido la vez que mató a Danzou apoderarse lentamente de su mente sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Esa horrible e inevitable sensación volvía, regresaba la pesadilla.

La cabeza le dolía, trataba de luchar contra eso pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Algo funcionaba mal, no lo podía controlar.

Entonces fue cuando volteó a ella, tomándose la cabeza que tanto le dolía con las manos, y la miró en el suelo.

¿Acaso sus ojos estaban cerrados?

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, tratando de acercarse a él.

Pero Sasuke no lo escuchaba. Su atención sólo estaba en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, que parecía permanecer inerte allí. ¿Siquiera respiraba?

Su mente se oscurecía cada vez más, no lo soportaba. Ya no quería resistirse a ello. Ahora quería dejar que lo llevara. El corazón le latía de una manera incontenible, como si en vez de bombear sangre bombeara odio.

Un chakra oscuro lo rodeaba, y podía sentirlo introducirse en su cuerpo sin que él lo llamara.

Ahora sólo quería… morir… morir… pero destruir todo a su paso.

Un grito de dolor, angustia y desesperación se abrió paso en todo el campo de batalla. Cayó de rodillas al piso, y dejó que la oscuridad lo llevara…

El Susanoo despertó solo, y con él sólo destrucción a su paso. Todos tuvieron que alejarse por las fuertes ráfagas de aire, por el fuerte chakra que emanaba. No podían estar cerca de ello, era incontenible. Naruto le pidió a Hinata que se llevara a Sakura lejos, y les gritó a todos que se alejaran.

Trató de acercarse, pero su chakra era débil. Ya había gastado todo en la batalla. ¿Quién iba a poder pararlo ahora?

Nadie sabía qué hacer.

—Sakura-chan, por favor no mueras —le pedía Hinata sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo, en el suelo, lejos de Sasuke ya.

La peliazul levantó la cabeza buscando a alguien que la ayudara, algún médico. ¿Dónde estaba Ino cuando la necesitaban? Luego volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que quizás… quizás… ¿acaso respiraba? ¿Ella… seguía con vida?

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la frente de la pelirrosa. Pero, inesperadamente, una mano extraña se acercó al cuello de Sakura.

—¿Ino…? —preguntó Hinata levantando la mirada, pero callando al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que era una persona totalmente distinta— ¿Y tú quién eres?

Aquella mujer la miró seria.

—Me llamo Karin, fui compañera de Sasuke —le respondió, volviendo su mirada a Sakura—. Sigue viva, no te preocupes. Siento su chakra latente —la calmó.

—¿Eres médico? —cuestionó la Hyuga, nerviosa.

—Algo así —le contestó la pelirroja, tomando la muñeca de Sakura y subiéndole la manga .Luego aproximó su boca a su piel de una manera extraña para la chica.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? Espera —le pidió Hinata algo preocupada y totalmente desconcertada.

Karin se detuvo y la miró.

—Estoy por hacer lo que le debo —le respondió, y luego lanzó su mandibula a su brazo y la mordió. Hinata se sobresaltó, ¿qué acababa de hacerle? ¿La quería morder acaso?

Luego miró a Sakura y notó que ésta se movía y trataba de abrir los ojos.

—¿La curaste? —le preguntó Hinata, totalmente desorientada.

—Todavía no. Sólo trataba de despertarla. Es ella quien tiene que morderme a mí —Karin lucía tan segura de sí misma que Hinata no dudó en abrirle la boca a Sakura mientras la pelirroja ponía su muñeca en ella.

—Sakura-chan, por favor muérdela —le pedía la peliazul, pero ella estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

—¡Vamos niña, muerde! —ordenó con furor la Uzumaki. Sakura parecía no responder. Hinata cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo hará, no puede, es tarde… —un grito de Karin la detuvo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Karin estaba refregándose la piel recientemente mordida por la Haruno.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante, miró un instante como el color le volvía a la piel y su respiración se normalizaba, y luego se puso de pie alejándose sin siquiera despedirse. Más allá en lo alto de una colina lejana, la esperaban Juugo y Suigetsu, para irse.

—¿Por qué la ayudaste? Creí que al amar a Sasuke la odiarías —le cuestionó con una sonrisita pesada Suigetsu.

Ella suspiró.

—Se lo debía —le respondió, mirándolo luego—. ¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota! Vámonos de una vez —finalizó, hastiada.

Los tres desaparecieron, yendo por su propio camino. Liberando a Sasuke…

Hinata observaba a situación de los tres extraños ninjas sin comprenderla del todo, pero luego volvió su atención a Sakura.

Ésta empezó a toser, a abrir los ojos desorientada.

—Soñé que mordía a alguien… —susurraba con la voz ronca, recobrando el sentido por fin.

Hinata se puso feliz de verla y la ayudó a sentarse mientras su mente se esclarecía.

—¿Qué pasó…?

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, y Sakura la siguió.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó shockeada, al ver que todos los ninjas trataban de acercarse a Sasuke y detenerlo, pero no podían siquiera rasguñarlo. El Susanoo era más grande que antes, más fuerte y más oscuro.

—Sakura… eres la única que puede detenerlo —le dijo Hinata, sacándola de sí.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —preguntó, todavía desorientada.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura miró su pecho.

—Algo me atravesó. Me curaron… Espera —reaccionó al fin—. ¿Está así… por mí? ¿Perdió la cabeza?

—Cree que estás muerta. Por favor, Sakura-chan. No podemos perder más tiempo —le pidió, tendiéndole la mano para levantarla.

Sakura todavía intentaba procesar lo que ocurría. Si seguía así…

Concentró sin pensarlo más chakra en sus piernas. Ya había gastado mucho en la lucha, así que no estaba en forma como para ir corriendo con todo su potencial a él.

Se lanzó a su encuentro, dejando a Hinata atrás.

Cuando llegó, Naruto estaba intentando acercarse en el modo kyubi. Pero la realidad era que estaba tan cansado de la lucha anterior, que perdió chakra enseguida y cayó de rodillas indignado al suelo.

—Sasuke… detente —mascullaba sudando, mirándolo impotente.

Una repentina ráfaga lo sobrepasó, obligándolo a dirigir su atención a ella. Era roja, rosa, veloz y potente.

—¿¡Sakura!? —exclamó, sorprendido— ¡E-espera! ¡No debes! —trató de advertirle, pero su vista se nubló inmediatamente. Ino y Hinata llegaron a él.

—Tu chakra está mal Naruto, no puedes hacer nada —le advirtió la rubia, mirando cómo el Susanoo emanaba un chakra cada vez más oscuro.

Hinata le tomó la mano.

—No te preocupes por ella. Es la única que puede detenerlo —lo calmó con una voz firme y serena, observando cómo Sakura desaparecía entre la oscuridad hasta que dejó de ser visible.

…Ya ninguno era visible.

—Sasuke-kun… —mascullaba Sakura, tratando de acercarse a esa poderosa barrera oscura que la repelía constantemente. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de superarla? Ningun otro shinobi había podido hacerlo. Ni siquiera las barreras de Hashirama y los demás kages habían sido tan fuertes.

Odio. Eso era lo que le daba más fuerza: Odio. Ese tan particular de los Uchihas.

Sasuke todavía tenía aquello dentro, no podía soltarlo. En la batalla ya había intentado ser egoísta y actuar por sí mismo, pero ella y Naruto se encargaron de que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, eso no era todo. Algo latente en él se esparcía por su sangre, entre sus venas, sus tejidos. Le atravesaba el cerebro, se lo invadía horriblemente. ¿Acaso siempre lo tendría allí?

—¡No! —gritó Sakura desde el fondo de su garganta, convencida de que ello no podía ser cierto.

¿Cuál sería el puto sentido? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba maldito o condenado a una vida de odio por cualquier perdida, por cualquier mísera angustia?

No. Simplemente no. Sakura lo sabía, siempre lo supo: ella iba a erradicar ese maldito odio de una vez por todas. Ella lo iluminaría.

No curas el dolor con más dolor. No erradicas el odio con más odio. ¿Qué hacer cuando hace frío? Calentarse. ¿Qué hacer cuando hace calor? Enfriarse. A reacciones opuestas, efectos opuestos. Y eso era exactamente lo que Sakura quería hacer: ¿cómo luchar contra esta bestia incontenible dentro de Sasuke…?

Con algo opuesto a ello: Con amor.

—¡Ya basta! —desgarró en un grito— ¡Sasuke-kun, déjame entrar! ¡Sasuke-kun! —le exigía, le imploraba firmemente, tratando de atravesar esa dura barrera que la repelía constantemente al igual que el resto de los shinobis. Aunque, a diferencia de ellos, ella era la única que había conseguido acercarse tanto.

Si no podía entrar, no iba a irse. Prefería dejar que la oscuridad la atrapara también. Irse al infierno con él, antes que rendirse. Sasuke debía, por todos los malditos años que estuvieron juntos, tener salvación.

Sasuke estaba inerte, perdido dentro de su propia mente. No pensaba. No veía nada. ¿Qué ocurría a su alrededor? No tenía ni idea, estaba en otra dimensión observando a la oscuridad misma. En medio de esa oscuridad destellaban luces pequeñas, de colores. Las luces tomaban forma… formaban a sus compañeros, a ella misma. En el medio, sonriéndole. Diciéndole "¡Sasuke-kun!" con aquella tonalidad chillona característica suya.

Tendió su mano, tratando de alcanzarla. Pero su mano se detuvo tan pronto como quiso tocarla… porque ella desapareció. Se desvaneció en el aire, al igual que Naruto y Kakashi. Ya no había nada.

Todo estaba vacío. Nada.

"¡Sasuke-kun!", se oyó resonar de repente como en un eco en ese extraño lugar. Sasuke seguía inerte, pero esa voz le removió la cabeza, le erizó los vellos.

"¡Basta, estoy viva, ven a mí!", nuevamente escuchaba de una voz inquebrantable. La ansiedad tocó la puerta en su corazón. La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse velozmente, estaba volviendo en sí. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El Susanoo lo rodeaba, un chakra incontenible y oscuro lo invadía. Desorientado, comenzó a observar todo. ¿Dónde estaba? No veía casi nada, el Susanoo era prácticamente negro. Ya no transparente como antes.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —escuchó esta vez mucho más cerca. Su corazón dio un vuelco entero y volteó casi desesperado a verla. Caminó con pesar en medio del Susanoo, que lo detenía. Aquel chakra cargante trataba de apoderarse de él, pero la voz de ella había conseguido convertirse en un cable a tierra.

Siguió su voz, hasta chocar con la pared interna de aquello que lo rodeaba. ¿Era el Susanoo siquiera, o había evolucionado en algo más? No se movía con él, no respondía a su voluntad. Se había convertido en una especie de caparazón protectora, en una armadura paralizadora. Nada salía, nada dejaba entrar. Colocó, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, la palma de su mano sobre aquella oscura pared de chakra.

¿Alucinaba? ¿Qué escuchaba?

Ella, desesperada ya, se acercó lo más que pudo pese a lo pesado que ese chakra oscuro era, y colocó la mano en el mismo lugar que él, pero del otro lado. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió cálida esa parte, y no las demás.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Sasuke, sintiendo lo mismo— ¿Estás ahí…? —preguntó a la nada.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —respondió ella, absorta— ¿Estás ahí dentro?

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó él nuevamente, confundido.

Ella no pudo evitar que lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, que su voz finalmente se quebrara.

—Estás bien, los dos estamos bien —le susurró, refregándose los ojos verdes y rojizos.

—Eso significa que… ¿Estás viva? —nuevamente cuestionó el pelinegro, sin entender del todo, tratando de procesarlo. Minutos antes su pecho había sido atravesado. Orochimaru se había ido, y luego… luego todo era oscuro para él.

—Si… si… —le respondió ella, quebrada ya— Quiero que salgas de ahí —le pidió, cerrando su puño contra la pared.

Él observó a su alrededor, todavía tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía abrirla, estaba atrapado. Ese chakra parecía ajeno a él.

—No puedo, Sakura.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esto… no me pertenece, es algo externo a mí.

—¡Pero tú lo generaste! —le gritó ella, desesperada y embroncada.

El silencio imperó unos segundos.

—Sakura… perdóname —le dijo finalmente. Ella abrió sus ojos abrumada.

—¡No es el momento para…! —él la interrumpió.

—Ya me detuviste antes, pero quiero decírtelo igual.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Ella simplemente estaba callada, pensando en sus palabras, acariciando su corazón con el perdón. Lo había perdonado… pero él insistía en decírselo.

—Sasuke… —empezó ella, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Qué sentiste cuando me dejaste esa noche?

Sasuke tragó saliva. Cerró sus puños, bajó la mirada. Muchos recuerdos, mucho dolor. Una pregunta muy áspera, muy crucial.

—Yo… me odié —finalizó, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Tú… me querías?

El silencio esta vez fue abismal. Sakura escuchaba sus latidos rápidos a través de su pecho, esperando la respuesta del hombre detrás de la pared oscura.

—Si —respondió finalmente.

—Entonces… —ella intentó, pero él nuevamente la interrumpió.

—Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Quiero salir de esta puta barrera! —escuchó que gritó él alterado, golpeando con sus puños las paredes de aquella coraza.

—¿Sasuke-kun….? —susurró ella, observando paralizada y escuchando los fuertes puñetazos y gritos de coraje del Uchiha.

—¡Ya basta de esta mierda! —gritaba nuevamente— ¡Estoy harto de sufrir! —demandaba, dando su cuerpo entero contra las paredes— ¡Abrete, ábrete! —exclamó otra vez…

…Y la barrera se cayó.

El chakra desapareció. Las nubes se disiparon por completo. No más oscuridad, todos estaban rodeándolos, mirando totalmente confundidos la manera en que esa extraña coraza imposible de penetrar acababa de ser destruida desde adentro…. Por la simple voluntad de un hombre. Por su corazón. Por su fuerza interna.

_Por ella._

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, quietos, paralizados. Ella todavía temblante lo miraba, esperando. ¿Esperando qué…?

Él la observaba serio, decidido. No, basta de esperar. Cortó velozmente esos terribles metros que los separaban. Llegó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura fuertemente, la atrajo a su cuerpo sin pedirle ni un poco de permiso. La miró a los ojos estático, contemplándolos. Acercó su cabeza a la de ella velozmente, unió sus labios… Le devoró la boca, aferrándola a su cuerpo, uniéndola con él. Y ella simplemente le correspondió, tomándole el cuello con los brazos y poniéndose en puntitas de pie mientras él la sujetaba.

Pronto se detuvieron al escuchar los pasos de la alianza hacia ellos, algunos preocupados, otros enojados.

—Todo está bien —sonrió Naruto, mirándolos feliz, deteniendo a los demás. Todos hicieron caso, mirando un poco turbados lo que ocurría. Pero las camillas para los heridos y muertos llegaron pronto, y todos se dispersaron entendiendo que ya no había peligro alguno.

Luego tendrían que arreglar la situación de Sasuke, su supuesta inestabilidad mental. Pero no pasaba nada, Naruto se encargaría de convencer más tarde a todo el mundo.

Sakura miraba sonriendo a Sasuke, él la contemplaba en silencio. Le tomó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos se quedaron largo rato así.

—¿Podemos ir a casa de una vez? Quiero comer en el ichiruki —les dijo de pronto Naruto, sacándolos de sí. Lo miraron, ella riendo, él frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente —lo amenazó Sasuke, serio. Sakura lo miró con reproche, y él sintió esa mirada asesina clavarse en él—. Pero primero hay que atrapar a Orochimaru —añadió, aliviando la tensión que le generaba aquella mirada asesina de quien era ahora, después de largos años, su mujer.

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa burlona, rascándose la cabeza.

—Vamos Hinata —le dijo, tomándole la mano, sonrojándola—. No quiero comer solo —finalizó, caminando con ella.

Finalmente el panorama cada vez fue desolándose más y más. Sakura y Sasuke permanecieron allí hasta que todo el mundo se fue, ayudando en lo que podían a los heridos, cargando cosas.

—Ya terminó todo —sonrió, sacudiéndose las manos efusivamente y mirándolo.

Todo era demasiado natural. Ninguno se sentía incómodo, nunca se habían sentido incomodos teniéndose cerca…

—¿Vamos a casa? —le preguntó—. Creo que a mis padres les gustaría conocerte. ¡Les he hablado mucho de ti! —siguió, caminando a él y tomándolo de la mano.

Él no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero simplemente la siguió, caminando con ella de la mano.

Adversidades, obstáculos, pasado. Tendrían que enfrentarse a muchas cosas después de esta guerra. Quizás no bastaría jamás con haberse aliado a ellos a último momento. Muchos mirarían con ojos malos a Sasuke por largo tiempo…

—Mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien —le susurró ella, sabiendo todo lo que él pensaba—. Yo estaré a tu lado —lo reconfortó—. ¿Juntos?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en aquel pálido rostro, mirándola con una ternura perdida en los años.

—Juntos —le respondió él.

Un futuro juntos.

Un mundo para los dos, bajo aquella llovizna purificadora.


End file.
